Sadie Hawkins
by my own patronus
Summary: Security side story, set during 4.11. As Blaine freaks out about McKinley's upcoming Sadie Hawkins dance, his friends and family rally around him in support. Three shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: and another _Security_** **side-story! This one is from my world's version of season 4 - meaning the break up never happened.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine sat at the head of the table next to the senior members of the student council, while all the underclassmen were scattered around the room. There was a bit of an awkward silence and all eyes were directed at him. He didn't know what was going on. All he could remember was his hands starting to shake and his mouth going dry when Tina suggested the -

Oh.

Right.

The Sadie Hakins Dance.

Blaine shook his head and tried to put on a smile. "I don't know if that's a good idea," he finally said.

Tina looked indignant. "Of course it is!" She launched into another rant about empowering women or it being too long until prom - she could have been talking about how to best make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for all that Blaine was paying attention. He did notice, however, when Tina called for a vote.

Every hand in the room went up.

_I guess they forgot, _Blaine thought.

* * *

Kurt was more than excited to finally, _finally _be starting at NYADA, where he belonged. Of course, working at Vogue had been a dream come true and Isabelle told him that he always had a job there, but performing was where his heart was.

He was on the train back to the apartment after his first (thrilling and terrifying) day of classes when his cell phone rang. His smile grew when he saw Blaine's face on the screen.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said. He was probably calling to see how Kurt's first day had been. He's so considerate.

There was a long pause before Blaine spoke. "Kurt."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, suddenly concerned. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I'm scared," he admitted in a small voice. "I've never done this without you, and now it's the same one. I know it's irrational, but -" Blaine rambled.

"Whoa, Blaine, slow down," Kurt consoled. "Can you back up and tell me what this is about?"

"Tina wants us to hold a dance, and the entire student council voted in favor of it."

"Well, that should be fun. It'll be something for the glee club to do now that your season's over," Kurt reasoned.

"Kurt ... it's a Sadie Hawkins Dance."

Oh.

"I know I've done the school dance thing twice now, but still. I'm scared to go alone. Especially because it is a Sadie Hawkins Dance again."

"When is the dance? Maybe I can fly home for it," Kurt suggested desperately. He knew his bank account was going to say a big fat "NO!" to the idea, but he felt like he had to do something.

"No, Kurt, it's fine. I know how expensive flights are. Anyway, you should enjoy your time at NYADA. I just needed to hear your voice. I'm much better now."

Kurt didn't entirely believe him, but he let the boy lie. Instead he told Blaine all about the NYADA glee club he was thinking of joining. Blaine laughed when Kurt told him about their rendition of "Baby Got Back." Even if the boy's laugh was a little fake sounding, it was better than tears.

* * *

Sam, Tina, and Blaine had quickly become the best of friends. It was strange - none of them had been close last year or the year before, but now that they were seniors and the glee leaders, they were inseparable. So it was strange that after the student council meeting, Blaine had bolted from the room instead of waiting for Tina and Sam to go out for their usual post-meeting coffees at the Lima Bean.

He joined them eventually, but was frantic and ended up leaving early. Sam and Tina exchanged confused glances, but continued on with their chat.

* * *

Blaine still hadn't made up his mind about the dance. He was almost positive that Finn would have them sing there, and he was student body president, so he probably was supposed to go. Maybe he could get mysteriously ill on the day of the dance.

Time was moving strangely, and Blaine wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't told anyone about the dance except Kurt, and didn't think he wanted to.

Of course, that plan was foiled by Principal Figgins.

The Andersons were eating a relatively happy family dinner when Kathleen dropped the bomb. "So Blaine," she began casually, "your school is having a dance next weekend?"

Blaine looked up with panic in his eyes. "Um, yeah."

"A Sadie Hawkins Dance?"

Blaine could only nod his head.

"Are you going to go?"

Blaine was silent for a long time, trying to figure out if he was going to go. Finally, he managed to say, "How did you find out?"

"Your principal sent out an email to all the parents asking for chaperones."

"Oh."

"So are you going?" this time Andrew joined in the interrogation. "Because if you are, your mother and I want to chaperone."

"I - I don't know. I mean, I have to be there, technically, but I don't really want to go," Blaine finally admitted.

"So you're not asking anyone this time?" Kathleen asked kindly.

"It's a girls ask boys dance, mom. I learned the hard way not to mess with the rules."

"Well, let us know if you're going to be there so we can chaperone anyway, just in case," Kathleen said. She tried too hard to suppress the pain constricting her heart at her little boy's downtrodden expression and ended up sounding too cheerful. It broke her heart, though, to see how three little words could break Blaine, turning him from the confident young man she had raised and was proud of into the broken child in the hospital three years ago.

* * *

Tina was the one who finally figured it out. She was with Blaine and Sam at the Lima Bean after school on the Monday before the dance. Girls had been asking boys out left and right at school, and Sadie Hawkins fever was everywhere. Naturally, that was what she and Sam were talking about. She noticed that Blaine was much less animated than usual. That he cringed at the words 'Sadie Hawkins.' That he practically jumped out of his skin when the barista accidentally knocked over a plate of biscotti.

When they walked back to their cars and she saw Blaine limping slightly, it all clicked. She called Kurt as soon as she got in the car.

"Hello?" Kurt's voice sounded tired, but Tina didn't care to ask about the other boy.

"Kurt, I am so sorry! I just completely forgot everything you told us - Blaine never mentioned it and he's always so happy and I wanted a dance so I just forgot what happened to him at his last Sadie Hawkins!"

"Tina, it's okay," Kurt reassured.

"No, Kurt, it's not. He's really freaked out. I know he's trying to hide it, but it's like he just curled in on himself."

"I know. I've been trying to help him as much as I can, but it's hard when I'm so far away."

"Is there any chance you could come and surprise him for the dance?"

"I wish, Tina. Believe me, I've already tried. But plane tickets are more than I can afford right now. Can you look after him for me?"

"Of course," Tina said, a plan already forming in her head.

* * *

Brittany and Marley asked Sam and Jake out in glee the next day.

Kitty even asked someone, serenading Ryder during Wednesday's meeting.

On Thursday, it was Tina's turn. She stood in front of the chemistry classroom they were borrowing, noticing Blaine sitting in the back. He was hunched over a desk and looked incredibly tired. Taking a deep breath, Tina began to sing.

_When you're weary _  
_Feeling small _  
_When tears are in your eyes _  
_I will dry them all_

The other members started looking around when they recognized the song. Sure it was a nice song, and completed Tina's voice beautifully, but it was a bit subdued - and not about love, like the other girls' had been.

_I'm on your side  
When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down_

Tina looked right at Blaine as she sang. The boy didn't look up, though, so she slowly started walking towards him.

_When you're down and out  
When you're on the street  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you_

She reached Blaine, and the boy finally looked, surprise etched in his face. Tina simply held out a hand to him as she kept singing.

_I'll take your part  
When darkness comes  
And pain is all around  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down_

Tears looked as if they were threatening to spring from Blaine's eyes as Tina sang to him. When she finished the last note, he hugged her tightly before wiping at his eyes.

The rest of the glee club had turned around in their seats to watch the proposal, still a bit confused.

"Blaine," Tina said gently, kneeling down before him, "will you go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine looked down to where Tina was kneeling before him. He really wanted to say yes. He really wanted to just forget everything that had happened to him and go have fun. But everything about the last Sadie Hawkins just kept coming back to him and the panic kept rising.

"I'm sorry, Tina, that was beautiful," he said. "But no. I just can't go to the dance."

It felt good to say no, even if there was a small part of him shouting "Coward!" He addressed the entire room as he reaffirmed his statement. "I'm not going to the dance. At all."

There were a few protests from around the room. "Dude, you have to be there," Sam said. "You're the president. Plus, I thought we were going to sing together?"

Blaine looked down, trying to avoid all the judging eyes. Tina enveloped him in a hug again. "Blaine," she said when she pulled away, "I know this is freaking you out. I know that a lot of bad things happened the last time you went to a Sadie Hawkins dance. But this isn't your old school. We are all here for you, and we won't let anything happen to you."

Blaine could feel the tears about to spill. "I'm sorry," he said, and he ran.

* * *

There was an awkward silence in the chemistry room after Blaine left. The old club members were remembering the words that Kurt had told them in the airport only six months earlier. The new members looked confused.

"Sorry, but can someone tell me what just happened?" Marley asked in her quiet voice.

Tina looked around the room and took a deep breath. "Blaine asked a boy to his old school's Sadie Hawkins Dance during his freshman year. The other students didn't like that, and cornered them after the dance. They beat them up really bad. I don't know too much about it - no one does, except Kurt and their families - but they were in the hospital for a while. Blaine's date - his best friend - died."

There was a stunned silence throughout the room.

* * *

Blaine found himself sitting curled up in the auditorium, unable to move. The words that Tina had sung to him echoed in his mind. _I'm on your side ... I will comfort you ... I will take your part when darkness comes and pain is all around._

He finally broke and let everything he was holding in come crashing down.

That was when his phone rang.

Blaine picked it up, not even bothering to check the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Squirt, what's wrong?" Cooper's voice asked, immediately picking up on his brother's barely restrained tears.

"It's nothing, I'm just having a bad day," he hiccoughed.

"Does the bad day have anything to do with your school dance?"

"How did you find out?" Blaine demanded.

"Mom and dad. And Kurt, too, actually. They all want to be here for you, Blainers."

"I just feel so stupid, like I'm way overreacting to this little thing. I feel like such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Blaine. Now what happened? Why are you crying?"

"My friend Tina asked me to the dance. She sang _Bridge Over Troubled Water _to me. And I had to say no because I'm a coward and too scared to go to a school dance."

"You're not a coward, B. You're one of the strongest, bravest people I know."

"Thanks, Coop, but I know that's not true."

"It is! You managed to face your deepest fears and return to public school. And you are thriving there! Don't let this one little thing screw you up. I know you're scared, but you can do this."

"I don't know if I can, Coop. Not without Kurt."

"What about Tina? And Sam and all your other glee club friends?"

Blaine didn't know how to respond. The words Tina had sung to him floated back into his head._ I will lay me down_.

"I think you should go to the dance with her. Nothing is going to happen. You'll have plenty of friends watching out for you, mom and dad can chaperone, and anyway, McKinley is nothing like Westervile."

"I guess," Blaine conceded. "Thanks, Coop."

"Anytime, little brother."

* * *

For the remainder of the afternoon, Finn and the glee club rearranged their set list and practiced the songs. Finally, at 4, they left the chemistry classroom. Everyone was surprised to find Blaine sitting on the floor outside, head in his hands.

"Blaine?" Tina asked gently.

The boy looked up, startled, and hastened to wipe his eyes. His face was red and blotchy, but no one made any comment. The glee club stood back while Tina sat down with Blaine.

Wordlessly, he held out a piece of paper to Tina. She took it from him and unfolded it. It was a picture of two smiling boys. One was obviously Blaine. He had the same helmet of gel, but his face was younger and didn't seem so tired. There was none of the sadness that lived in Blaine's eyes now. Both boys were in suits and wearing boutonnieres, and they had their arms wrapped around each other.

"That's Jay," he said quietly. "That was the night of the dance. I want to go with you, Tina, so bad, but I just can't stop thinking about it." Blaine's voice broke with a sob, but he pushed through. "I just keep reliving that night. We walked out of the gym and were waiting for his mom and then suddenly, we were surrounded. They were kicking and punching and then they left me alone, but I couldn't get up! If I had just gotten up, if I had fought back more, then Jay wouldn't be - he would still -"

"Blaine, shh," Tina said, holding Blaine's shaking form. "It wasn't your fault."

They stayed like that for many long minutes until Blaine finally calmed down. "I love Kurt, I really do, but I would give anything to have Jay back."

"You don't have to go to the dance, Blaine," Tina said. "I just wanted you to know that we will all be here to suport you and protect you. You will never be alone again, okay?"

"Yes," Blaine whispered.

Tina shot him a confused look.

"I'd be honored to go to Sadie Hawkins with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine woke up on the day of the dance with a start. He was covered with a thin layer of sweat and was shaking. He didn't even bother going to the bathroom to check his appearance, but went straight downstairs.

Kathleen and Andrew looked at their son with worry. His hair was a mess and there were deep dark circled under his eyes. They had heard him thrashing and whimpering during the night, trapped in nightmares of freshman year. His limp had come back, probably his body's unconscious response to the thought of another Sadie Hawkins dance. Normally, Blaine didn't leave his room looking anything short of impeccable, even for breakfast.

They didn't pressure him, though, and simply took care to watch him as he ate.

"Are you and Tina going out before the dance?" Kathleen asked.

"We're meeting with the glee club at Breadstix," Blaine replied shortly.

"That's good."

"I'm going out now though," Blaine said.

This surprised both parents. "Where?" Andrew asked.

"I'm gonna go visit Jay."

* * *

Blaine trudged along the frozen grass in the cemetery until he reached Jay's grave and stopped. He stood in front of the headstone for a long time until he finally crouched down in front of it.

"Hey Jay. Long time no see." There were so many things that Blaine wanted to say, but he didn't even know how to begin, so he pulled something out of his pocket.

"I, uh, I got you this," he said as he placed the boutonnière - simple, just a white rose, just like last time - on the grave. "McKinley's having a Sadie Hawkins tonight. Of course, being class president, I had to plan it and no one seemed to remember and it was awful. Especially because Kurt's in New York. To be honest, though, I don't think I'd want him here. He'd want to go to the dance with me, and I just wouldn't be able to handle anything happening again.

"My friend Tina asked me though. And I said I'd go with her, but I'm still terrified. I wish you were still here Jay. You always know what to say to me.

"You'd be in college right now. Probably studying to save the world or something. Sometimes I wish that we could've switched places that night. I love Kurt and I love how my life is right now, but you deserve this too.

"I miss you so much. And I'm sorry. Good-bye, Jay."

Blaine stood up and walked back to his car. He made it out of the cemetery and all the way to a nearby McDonald's parking lot before breaking down.

* * *

Blaine's parents dropped him off at Tina's house before heading to a small Chinese restaurant in Lima before they would go to the dance. He didn't want to admit it, but he was glad they would be there.

Tina tackle hugged him when he came in the door, and they exchanged flowers and posed for pictures. Not much later, they headed off to Breadstix. Anxiety was building in Blaine's chest, but so far everything seemed perfectly normal.

Blaine was sandwiched between Sam and Tina at the restaurant. He was only barely picking at his pasta and not talking, but feeling their warm bodies on either side of him comforted him. All around him, his friends were gushing about the school dance. He tried to smile weakly, but couldn't quite manage.

When they walked into McKinley's gym, Tina squeezed Blaine's hand lightly and asked, "You're not having any PTSD flashbacks, are you?"

"Not yet," he whispered back. "But I'm not worried about this part of the dance. It's going home that I'm worried about."

Across the room, his parents waved at him. He smiled at them, a little more genuinely than before.

He stayed to the side of the crowd, in a group of his friends from glee (minus the ones who weren't singing, of course). As the night progressed, Blaine loosened up. He was even able to forget himself for a moment while he was on stage and actually enjoy performing. When he walked back to his group, he impulsively grabbed Tina and spun her along with the music.

Tina laughed and pulled Blaine further into the crowd so they could dance more. When the song ended, both were gasping for breath.

"Thanks, Tina," Blaine said earnestly.

"You were the one to pull me into the dance, Mr. Anderson," Tina cheekily responded.

"No, I mean thanks for making me come. For making me face my fears. I just feel so stupid for letting that hold me back for so long," he explained.

"Blaine, what happened to you would have been incredibly difficult for anyone to deal with - especially a 14-year-old. And tonight, this was all you. You were the one to make it through the night."

"I'm just glad that I have friends like you on my side."

* * *

Andrew and Kathleen watched as their son warmed up throughout the course of the night. After his dance with Tina, they say the first real smile break across his face.

"He's growing up," Andrew muttered, still keeping a watchful eye on some of the imposing looking jocks towards the center of the room.

"He's so brave," Kathleen agreed. "We did good, Drew."

* * *

All too soon, or so it seemed to the students, the dance was over and Principal Figgins was telling everyone to drive safely. Tina took Blaine's hand, while Sam and Brittany stood protectively on his other side. They walked out of the gym in a chain.

Blaine paused for a moment as he felt a cold breeze blow across the parking lot. He could hear the ghosts of feet stomping, two boys crying, skin hitting skin. He shivered.

"You okay?" Sam asked gently, looking back at his best friend.

Blaine shook his head. "Yeah, just ... remembering. Let's get out of here." He briskly walked across the lot and over to Tina's car. He barely stopped to take a breath until he was sitting in the front seat of her car, door locked.

"Blaine?" Tina asked, laying a hand over his. He was shaking. When did he start shaking?

"I'm okay, Tina," he whispered. "it's just ... no one really seemed to care that I was there. And sure, I went with a girl, but still. Why couldn't Westerville have been like that? Why did that have to happen?"

"Bad things happen every day, Blaine. I know it was horrible, what happened to you, but if it never had, well ... We never would have had tonight. And Kurt, he wouldn't have ever met you. You saved him, Blaine, and I believe that that is why everything from your past had to happen."

Blaine smiled at Tina wetly, unable to form any words. But she knew that he was okay. She started up her car, ready to drive him back to her house where his parents would pick him back up.

Blaine pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

_To Kurt: I love you._

* * *

**a/n: that's it for this one. It was supposed to be a one-shot to help me forget about the cringe-worthy Tina crushing on Blaine thing from glee, and then it grew into a two shot, and then a three shot! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! y'all are the best 3**


End file.
